Questions!?
This is for you! The casual player, the dedicated one, the veteren looking for confirmation. This is for the player. Do you have a question? Ask it here! Leave it as comment and someone will answer it. Maybe me, maybe you, And, in fact, we'll try post the Q & A's up here. This is to help players who have questions about anything in the game that you need help with. The wiki is for you, so if you can't find it in the wiki, ask here. So, let's go! *Note* Answers in Orange Text are from the developers. 'Questions!' Question: How can I contact the developers? A) You can contact them by email at: Doremistar.developer@gmail.com. Just remember that there is only 1 email address and SQ is not a big company. It could take a while before they reply to you. Not because your not a priority, but because they get a lot of emails daily and it takes a while to go through and resolve them. Adventure Based Q's. *Q) Will there be any additional SQ goals? ''I realize this is unlikely as the existing goals serve the dual purpose of replacing the previous guidebook.'' A: "We currently don't plan to add new goals. We might add more in the future." *Q) What's the news regarding the Exploration Group? Also, does this feature apply to the Group 1 button in party menu? A: The 2nd Exploration Group was one of the things they were said to be working on with the Pet Traits and PVP. As Pet Abilites have now been added, it is assumed that the 2nd Exploration Group is now going to get more attention and hopefully an update will be provided shortly. *Q) Does the drop rate of chests go up when you obtain mastery? A: "No" '' *Q) I's there a way or place to see drop rate % for chests or materials?' A) ''There is no way to see the drop rate % as it is randomized. Though it is probably known by the developers, they have not released it to us. *'Q) Is there a drop rate for pets?' A) It is random. *'Q) Is there a way to increase these chances of drop? Armor, Method, or Pet wise' A) The only way I can think of to increase a drop rate chance is to remove other limited items from the loot pool. I.e. Adventure Collectibles. If you can reduce the loot pool to 4 items from 6, that will increase the chance of getting the other items. However, that may not work as when you take things out while adventuring(i.e. Mastery Bonus at a Node), it rewards you with something else. *'Q. On the SQ app page, there is a picture about Dual Wielding. What is that about?' A) That is the bonus from the Blademaster Set, the Ninja Set, & the Samurai Set. When you dual wield, keep in mind that only the main hand element will contribute to the group, and also the secondary weapon will receive a 50% reduction to the AP & DP. 'Workshop Based Q's' *Q) Using Fire Hammer and Ice Hammer on their respective stones increases the likelihood of obtaining an Epic Sword. Is there a similar method for Gold and Diamond? A: Gold & Diamond are hard to get epics for, and to make it worse, if you check the Profit page, you'll see that its a loss when you make both of those. The only thing you can do is raise the quality. Buy the Mine decor, and get the trophy, add more friends and work to raise your mastery of it. The higher the quality, the better chance you will get the epic versions. *'Q) Where can I find friends?' **''If you can read Mandarin, there is https://www.facebook.com/groups/SwordQuest/ for you. *'Q) What are the Devs going to do next?!' A: ''"Our design team is still working on this. Nothing is set in stone yet. This will most likely be a new crafting material that creates really really powerful swords. But once again, nothing is set yet." *'Q) Is there a storyline or a plot?' A) Yes there is. In the Quest section, you'll see the different story-lines there. One way to think of SQ's story-line is similar to how an MMO does it. While there is a story-line and plot(Hero Quest), there are also side stories(Special Quests). However, completing those story-lines are not the main focus of the game, getting stronger is, and whenever you complete the quests, you do. It's not a linear RPG game type, so much as just explore(Adventure), get stronger, and when you feel like it, do the story-line. This allows for players to grow at their own speed and not be forced to having to focus on it. - Aa) As far as the manga. Yes, that is entirely up to the players perspective. No text or info has been released to accompany them, so you can create your own idea on what each picture means. Though the ones that are connected to Special Quests do have some info implied. *'Q) Are they going to add more metals?' A: We do have plans to add new materials. We do not have a deadline for it though. *'Q) I noticed that sometimes going from Adventure mode to Workshop mode recharges my adventure stamina by 3-4. My question is: Did someone else notice this, I need a confirmation?' It's probably a minor glitch tho. A: It is not a glitch. The reason is that the time on your computer or local network is effected by a few things, but essentially everytime there is a slight lag or anything else that may slow it down(changing locations, entering battles), a second or two is lost. Over time, and depending on your system or connection, it can add up to a difference between the server which is constant and your computer. Changing from workshop to adventure mode makes your system reload everything instead of just minor things and which is why you seem to gain stamina(a bit more to it than that., but that's the easiest way to explain it).